1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for a thin film transistor, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor on fiber and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As application fields of electronic devices expand, demands are rising for electronic devices with structures that may overcome the limitations of currently known electronic devices formed on substrates such as silicon (Si) and glass.
Thin film transistors are used for areas such as flexible displays, smart clothes, dielectric elastomer actuators (DEA), biocompatible electrodes, and sensing electrical signals in a living body. The thin film transistors may have various characteristics according to the purpose of use. For example, electronic devices formed on textiles such as gloves, clothes or hats, may be designed to have a flexible and foldable structure, and a characteristic which changes depending on the movement of a living body